Time Notwithstanding
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2011 Day Two: History. Some things don't change, even after a hundred years. And when love is true, it will endure anything.


**ZUTARA WEEK 2011, Day 2: HISTORY**

**Time Notwithstanding**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Avatar: the Last Airbender **_**belongs to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.**

**NOTE: The scope of this prompt was so great and there was so much potential that it all but overwhelmed me. I tried my best. Hope it's not too disappointing. Much inspired by the song "As Time Goes By".**

**As is my habit, this is written mostly from the point of view of other characters. I always feel that it's interesting to see how the rest of the gAang react to any relationship between Zuko and Katara. ****(And this is also my thinly veiled attempt at being creative with the prompt.)**

**Enjoy.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The smoke cleared and the nervous survivors peered from behind their secure hiding places. No one said a word for a few moments. When everyone was accounted for, Sokka heaved an audible sigh of relief.

"That," declared the annoyed Water Tribe Warrior, "was too close for comfort."

He turned to frown at his sister, who was standing at one side, her arms folded. On the other side of the temple, in a similarly defiant position, Zuko stood with his back to her. Sokka slapped his forehead in exasperation and Suki, who walked to his side, shook her head in slight amusement.

"Really, you two," Toph scolded, emerging from a secure pile of rubble, "next time you argue, take it somewhere where you won't cause mass destruction."

"Sorry," both benders said simultaneously before glaring at each other and turning away and marching off to their rooms. A little later, the sound of doors slamming echoed across the Western Air Temple.

Sokka threw his hands up in resignation before putting an arm around Suki. She smiled at him and the happier pair proceeded to somewhere less chaotic.

Aang walked nonchalantly towards Toph who tilted her head at him curiously.

"You're awfully calm about this," she told the Avatar.

Aang merely shrugged. He had long been reconciled to the idea of Zuko and Katara's relationship and in first learning about it, his feelings for the latter had been clearly confirmed as those of a brother to a sister. He was also very fond of Zuko so he was happy for them both.

"It's not like it's the first time," he explained, "and I doubt that this will be the last either."

"Ha, knowing those two, you can bet your life on that," Toph agreed, "and I'm pretty sure that they'll kiss and make up in time for dinner."

"You're right," Aang replied with a laugh, "that's the way things are, and the way things have always been with people in love."

Toph raised an eyebrow.

"And where does all your romantic expertise suddenly come from?" she teased her student and friend, "I don't think you have any more experience than the rest of us."

"Maybe," Aang conceded with a grin, "but then again, I've been around for way longer than any of you."

"Yeah, right," Toph said sarcastically, "if I remember correctly, you spent most of your life asleep in an iceberg."

"But even then, I've noticed something about how the world works," Aang commented wistfully.

"I hope this isn't any of your spiritual mumbo-jumbo," Toph complained, "after surviving a Zuko-Katara explosion, I'm not really in the mood for your philosophies and musings on the universe."

"It's not anything heavy, don't worry," Aang replied with a grin, "I just noticed that even after all these years, with all that's happened, some things remain constant – like the way people relate to each other, the strength of true friendship, the power of love."

Though Toph cringed a bit at the wording, she could not help but agree. And she knew that though Twinkletoes could be clueless about some things, he knew the world well – better than anyone else she had ever met.

"People will always be people," Aang continued, "no matter what the circumstances, war or peace, slavery or freedom, this or that kind of government, technology or whatever. I think there are powerful, invisible threads that bind us all to one another across time and space. History has shown that the greatest mistakes are all due to the same weaknesses but the greatest victories are always won when people acknowledge their failings and seek redemption."

As he spoke, Aang seemed to gaze at something beyond the temple, beyond the world itself and his companion did not interrupt him.

"And human nature has its constants," he continued, "and the greatest love isn't always the most peaceful. The path of every relationship is fraught with danger and hardship but if the love is true, it will endure all tests and withstand all trials."

Toph listened intently to all that Aang was saying, feeling privileged to be in his presence when he seemed to undergo some kind of trance. Now more than ever she felt that it was the Avatar speaking, from his lifetimes of wisdom and experience, a spirit both ancient and forever young, guiding the world's many generations through the travails and triumphs of history.

"So that's why I'm confident about Zuko and Katara," Aang said calmly, "they've been through a lot together recently but they've overcome their differences and their painful pasts and have decided to move on. Quarrels like these are natural between couples and I would have been surprised if they argued less. What's important is that they both know that they will be there for each other when stormier weather appears."

Toph nodded, agreeing heartily with all that Aang had said. She too had observed Zuko and Katara growing together as they got over their past resentments and learned to respect and love each other. She knew that they both took their relationship seriously and that they were responsible and mature enough to know what they really wanted in life. They were good together.

And they made life a lot more interesting for Toph, as well. The endless cycle of bickering and making up was always great entertainment for the earthbender (as dangerous as it could be sometimes.)

Later that night, true to Aang's words, Zuko and Katara did make up again.

"Here we go," Aang whispered to Toph, giving her a light nudge to which the earthbender responded with a punch to his side. Aang paid little notice. He was used to it.

"I'm so sorry, it was all my fault, I was being stupid," Zuko began contritely.

"No, it was my fault," Katara argued, "I was being irrational and immature. I should have listened to you."

"I shouldn't have spoken too harshly," Zuko continued.

"But you spoke the truth and I was just too biased to listen," Katara refuted.

After a few more exchanges, some of the group got impatient.

"Just hug and kiss already so we can all enjoy our dinner in peace!" Sokka cried out.

"Sokka!" Suki scolded but everyone had burst into laughter.

Zuko and Katara blushed slightly at Sokka's outburst before complying by embracing each other tightly.

Aang sighed and smiled as he watched them. He had been around long enough to know that this was the real thing. In their eyes he saw the same force that great kingdoms were built on, the same love that was worth fighting wars for.

"Empires will rise and fall, governments will be toppled and replaced, revolutions will be launched, new ideologies will emerge," the Avatar reflected as he watched the smiling faces of Zuko and Katara, "but some things, like the rocky course of true love, never change, even after a hundred years."


End file.
